Five Souls
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: Abandonados Condenados al olvido Sintiéndonos como Miserable Basura, Este dolor nos hace hacer cosas que jamás creímos capaces de hacer, Nosotros No somos malos, solo queremos ser libres de este injusto Castigo, Solo somos 5 Pobres Almas Cuya paz fue Arrebatada Por el impostor.


Five Souls: Capítulo de Freddy.

En esta Vida, Nosotros solo existimos,

No hay nada Más en este frío lugar para nosotros.

El hombre que Nos hizo abandonar el camino Nos dejo aqui para pudrirnos en Soledad,

Nosotros No somos más que pobres almas en busca de una razón para existir,

Obligados a Tomar este injusto papel, Abandonados y sin esperanza Y lo único que Nos mantiene con Vida

Es esta maldita Venganza.

Estamos tan solos, Yo no logro recordar lo que Fue el calor de Un Hogar, Solo logro recordar el Frío de Mi Primera Muerte. No Hay nada aquí para nosotros y Mucho menos para ti.

Pero Aún así estas aquí, con Nosotros, ¿Porque.?

¿Por qué sigues aqui despues de Todo lo que te hemos hecho.?

Después de todo esto solo te Pido una Cosa.

Por Favor No nos dejes atrás, Por favor déjanos entrar, Por Favor solo queremos Saber La verdad.

Por favor Solo queremos Ser Tus Amigos, No nos Abandones…. No te Vayas Nunca,

Solo queremos Sentir el Calor de otra Persona una vez más.

Y si tenemos que ser Rudos contigo pues….

Lo Sentimos. Lo Sentimos Mucho…

Perdónanos Por Favor Pero por favor Comprende, Tu no sabes lo que es Estar tan Malditamente Solo Por Tantos años de Sufrimiento y Frío Dolor...

Y este Dolor Nos ha hecho hacer cosas Que jamás Hubiésemos Querido hacerte,

Pero Que podría entender Alguien como tu,

Tu no estas Muerto.

Mi Nombre Es Fred y Yo Solo tenía 12 Años cuando Mori.

Los recuerdos de Él como fue es tan confuso, mi mente se Siente perdida al intentar siquiera recordar,

Las memorias del pasado son como los Fragmentos de Un antiguo sueño perdido en el Tiempo, Solo recuerdo a ese Hombre ese Hombre cuyas ropas eran Moradas, Nos arrebato nuestras vidas, Nuestro futuro, Nos arrebató la posibilidad de Imaginar un Futuro Y ahora Solo estamos aquí existiendo, No hay nada en este Lugar para nosotros.

Cuando yo era niño Amaba a este lugar, A estos personajes Mi favorito siempre fue Freddy.

Me sabía todas sus canciones, Siempre quise pasar todos mis cumpleños aqui, este Lugar era mi santuario.

Estos personajes eran mis Héroes, Este Lugar era un Hogar para mi,

Pero después de tantos Años atrapado Lo único que quiero es escapar, Ya no quiero ver más estos Rostros, Ya no quiero Vivir en este Traje que poco a Poco Decae y se Desgasta lentamente,

Ya No Quiero Cantar Esas Estúpidas Canciones, ya no quiero pasar Ni un año más Aquí,

¿Pero qué puedo hacer?, No hay nada en este Mundo que nos mantenga Vivos más que la venganza.

Este Lugar ya no es cálido más, Se ha vuelto tan frío y solitario que ya no recuerdo lo que Alguna vez fue el calor.

Este Limbo nos mantiene atados a Estas cadenas Cuyos Rostros Amigables esconden Una Historia de Un asesinato Cruel. No puedo evitar Gritar de Frustración sabiendo que a cada Segundo que pasa Este cuerpo degradado se Desgasta y se pudre lentamente y Yo solo puedo esperar a Eso Pudrirme,

No importa Cuantas veces haya ocurrido, ese sentimiento de saber que Te Pudres por dentro es siempre el mismo.

Pero Aun con todo esto la Recuerdo perfectamente, Mi Mamá recuerdo su Hermoso rostro, Su bella Sonrisa, Él como ella siempre me cantaba por las Noches Antes de Dormir, Su rostro es el único recuerdo Precioso que Conservo de ella, Es algo a lo que me he Aferrado con tanta pasión.

Algo que me hace Recordar Mi pasado y Me aleja del sentimiento de Impotencia de nunca jamás verla denuevo, Pero Mi Padre Su Cara aunque intente recordarla no puedo, no puedo recordar cómo era el, No recuerdo quien era, No recuerdo si alguna vez tuve un padre y Temo que jamás lo volveré a recordar.

Su memoria se ha perdido en Todo este Tiempo, Me siento tan Frustrado y solo quiero Gritar hasta que La caja de voz del traje se Destruya, Tengo tantas ganas de matar que Ya no me importa si No es el hombre de Morado,

Lo único que quiero es Deshacerme de este sentimiento tan amargo de Miedo que siempre siento.

Pero debo recordar Que yo soy el único que Necesita permanecer de pie,

Bonnibel, Sachi, Fiver y Goldie me necesitan, Yo soy el unico aqui que sirve como un hermano Mayor para todos, Yo solo quiero calmar su Dolor aunque Nadie quiera calmar el mio, Vale la pena Seguir con ellos Porque ellos han sido una Familia para mi después De nuestras Muertes, Hemos estado juntos Todos estos Años,

Qué Importa si seremos libres o no Lo que me Importa es permanecer Juntos ellos.

Aunque Goldie Quiera permanecer Solo yo siempre busco la Forma de encontrarlo y Calmar Su pena, Quiero que Bonnie deje de Llorar todas Las Noches, Quiero que Sachi deje de Ocultarse siempre en la Cocina solo porque No quiere que la Veamos Sollozar, Quiero que Fiver salga a Jugar con nosotros y deje de estar solo en esa Cueva, Todos aquí somos Pobres almas Que buscan un descanso de Tanto dolor, solo queremos eso.

Solo queremos encontrar a Aquel Hombre que Nos hizo lo que somos,

Y solo de esa forma Seremos Libres y Volaremos por siempre en el Cielo infinito,

Sin Cadenas Y sin Más Dolor, Libres De todo esto, Libres Como los Globos que se Pierden en el Cielo.

Y tu Alma Libre cuya Vida pasar Sin Pena y sin dolor,

Si Puedes escuchar Mis gritos desesperados en la oscuridad,

Ayúdanos a salir de este castigo injusto, El cual Fuimos Obligados A tomar.


End file.
